


Star Wars: A Legacy Untold

by Wraithlord1476



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Empress Rey, F/M, Jedi Ben Solo, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rey Palpatine, Rey is not a force user, Romance is secondary, Senator Lando Calrissian, Senator Leia Organa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 16:58:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13439202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wraithlord1476/pseuds/Wraithlord1476
Summary: Twenty years after the Signing the Treaty of Twin Suns the Republic has returned to it's former place as the Galactic Government with only a few star systems deciding to rule themselves. One of the systems is the Jakku System which is where the remains of the Galactic Empire still reign with the sole wish to be left alone, but growing violence in the Imperial Capital of Niima City and a visit from Republic Ambassadors might be the match that ignites this powder keg.





	Star Wars: A Legacy Untold

The rather peaceful mid-morning was viewed as good start to the day of Niima City by its citizens, at least most of the citizen viewed it this way. The Empress of The Jakku System viewed it a bit differently as she filled her mug with coffee for the six time that day. Today was one of the few days of year the New Republic of the Galaxy would pay them a visit to make sure that the Empire was not entertaining any ideas that the Republic wouldn’t like. This means all the paperwork and council meetings had to be tended to before they arrived.

She brings her mug too her lips to savor the taste before the other half of responsibilities found her. She let the bitter concoction flow over her tongue some say that cold coffee is disgusting, but she finds it perfect or maybe she got use to it in the ten years she has been Empress. She tilts her head back so that she could push the world away and just focus on this moment. Sadly it was not to be as a soft tapping came from the door.

“Empress, Vicarius Snoke wish you to know that the council meeting was to begin as soon as you arrived.”

“Thank you, Chelli.”

With that her moment of tranquility was shattered with the reality of her role in this thing her grandfather had created. She moved to her chair so she could grabbed her purple sari and fastened it to her body. She may not like wearing formal clothing, but Snoke had imprinted the idea of her social status meant she was to endure such meaningless formalities for the good of the her people. She opened the door and began to walk to the council meeting not even bothering to look at the three Praetorian guards dressed in their purple armor that followed a mere step behind her.

As she approached the chamber she could hear the bickering of those inside and sure enough as the doors slid open her light brown eyes confirmed that a shouting match was underway between Unkar Plutt and Iden Versio.

“... Kept your thugs in line this wouldn’t have happened.”

“How dare y…”

“ENOUGH!”

The sound of her voicing that one word was all it took to silence Unkar’s and Iden’s spat a skill she had inherited from her father. It also meant that everyone stood up at her approach to the table where she sat at the head. Once she scooted her chair everyone else followed her example. She immediately turn to look at her Vicarius’ masked face. His reason for covering his body so completely was that he was heavily injured in his younger years and he would rather not expose how fragile he was. That didn’t matter however as his council, while at times can borderline aggressive, was what she relied on him for and he was glad that she took value in his mind.

“Is there anything my Vicarius wishes to tell me before we begin?”

“Nothing that you don’t already know, Empress.”

With that she turned to her head to look at General Iden. She thanks the stars that her father had managed to convince her stay with the Empire. Iden was the closest thing she had to a mother figure as her real mother died giving birth to her. It is a true miracle that she has Snoke and Iden to help her as they balance each other out when it comes to what is the correct path. That doesn’t mean that she couldn’t remind Iden of her place when it called for it which would be right now.

“General Iden, is there something you wish to inform me about.”

“It would seem that Unkar Plutt doesn’t like the that certain shipments don’t get checked out by his people. He believes that as the director of the spaceports he can deny supplies ment for my soldiers."

“Your soldiers?”

The Empress tilts her head as she voices the reminder of the correct word choice when it comes to certain things. Normally Iden wouldn’t have been called out for a slip of the tongue, but little sleep and stress of today’s upcoming events have turned her into a bit of a bitch. Thankfully Iden understands and quickly changes her words to the correct ones. With that done she turns to Plutt.

“Director Plutt all shipments that have paperwork that show that are to be delivered to the military are supposed to be handled by the military.”

“And tell me Iden what uses does the military have for Mandalorian Iron? I don’t think are visitors today will like that we have been receiving shipments of it.”

It was then the true of the real argument was laid out before her and why Iden was up in arms about this. It was true that the Republic Ambassadors wouldn’t like the idea of the remains of their enemy receiving shipment of metal that had properties that any military would find a beneficial when it came to dealing with force users. To this day it still puzzled her when it came to force users. Why would a governmental body bind themselves so closely to a oppressive religious organization of force users. Especially seeing as they caused so many problems for galactic stability. She is quite glad her father put forward the imperial decree that saw them exiled from the system or if they refused to comply, killed.

“General Iden did not ask you anything, Director Plutt. I told you a fact or do you find fault in my decision!”

It was then the Director of Spaceport Affairs grumbled an acceptance of the ruling against him. With that bit of theater out of the way they turned their attention to the most important matters that had to be settled before the arrival of their guests. The meeting seemed to drag on for the Empress as the matters of state seemed to drift from one topic to another with the only difference being which of her seven heads of Imperial Council was arguing and which ones stayed quiet. After a time of ceaseless arguments, pointless statements, imperial rulings on her part, and coffee the meeting finally adjourned. The Empress tilted her head back to rest on the chair, ignoring all the prosturing and bowing as the other emptied out of the room. After a few breaths she felt a hand clasp her’s. It was a simple gesture of comfort and she relished it.

“Empress, how much sleep did you get last night?”

The sound of her General expressing concern for her well being was enough to remind her of how tired she really was. Sadly it wasn’t the physical weariness that was weighing down. It was the strain of ruling an entire star system that was being held under an arms limitation that should they break would give the Republic cause to launch their military might against them.

“I’m fine”

“Rey”

With the pleading mother use of her name, Rey brought her head back down and opened her eyes so she could clearly see the concern etched on Iden’s face. It was no use hiding how dragged down she was feeling. She didn’t need to voice this however as Rey knew that Iden could see the problems that she was dealing with. Iden clenched Rey’s hand tighter trying to push more comfort into her to help alleviate the responsibilities weighing her down. Rey meekly returned the gesture.

“Why don’t you go and get sleep.”

“The Republic Ambassadors will be here soon and I need to be there to greet them.”

“All right after the preliminary meeting you will go and get some rest. You wouldn’t be need until the dinner.”

“I don’t think tha…”

“Eht, no back talk young lady or I will lock you in your room.”

A dry laugh bubble out of Rey’s thoat that was joined shortly after by Iden’s. It was amidst the laughter the a stormtrooper with chromium armor molded to the current design of stormtrooper armor. One of the many blessing about having a smaller military was that weaker but cost effective armor could be replaced with the more expensive yet higher grade armor. However the sight of this trooper alone made the Empress inwardly groan.

“My Empress, General Iden, I have co…”

“How many?”

The Empress question cut through the air to silence the soldier’s meaningless words as she had neither the time nor the patience to deal with this matter. The answer to the question was irrelevant as the stormtrooper knew that the Empress was already aware of the fact that the mission she had personal tasked to her was still uncompleted. Still the stormtrooper choose her next words carefully to answer.

“We lost seven men, Empress.”

“Captain Phasma, how long ago did assign you to this task?”

“Six months, Empress.”

“And in that time what have you to show?”

“I ha…”

“Nothing! That is what you were about say is it not. That after six months you have no new information about the terrorist organization known as The Jakku Liberation Force.”

“Y… Yes Empress.”

“Tell me Captain, if one of your subordinates was starting to prove themselves incompetent how would you reprimand them?”

“Twenty laps around the base, Empress.”

“Well then today isn’t your lucky day because that isn’t your punishment. You have three weeks to find, interrogate, and eliminate one cell or you will be put in front of a firing squad.”

The Captain found herself shaking at the notion that her life was now on the line. General Iden tried to step in and lessen the severity of the punishment. However with a mere look the Empress showed she would not be moved in her decision. With her words hanging in the air the Empress raised her hand and pointed at the door. Taking her silent command both General Iden and Captain Phasma left her alone with her Praetorian Guards. She tilted her head down and spoke a silent declaration, not caring who heard her.

“I fucking hate this job.”

**Author's Note:**

> Rey's attire is a cross between her attire in TFA and Fangs from FF13.  
> Stormtrooper armor is the same as the armor for imperial soldiers as seen in SWTOR.  
> The Current Empire has hints of the Roman Empire and the 40K universe.


End file.
